DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application) This grant application requests support for the 25th Pediatric Nephrology Symposium to be held January 31-February 4, 1998. The purpose of the Symposium is two fold: (1) to continue research and clinical education of the establishe faculty; and (2) to introduce to research endeavors the beginning physicians, to expose research accomplishments and opportunities, and to identify the many unanswered questions and challenges in the clinical research arena. The annual symposium has served for 25 years and promises to continue to serve as the forum where investigators and clinicians of different basic and clinical disciplines review and discuss current concepts in diagnosis and management of renal diseases in Pediatrics. These concepts are intertwined with the concurrent research advances and the identification of research needs to bette the understanding of basic underlying mechanisms leading to the establishment of renal disease or to disease progression. The ultimate aim is to halt or prevent renal disease in the pediatric population or to improve the treatment strategies. More must be done to create interaction between established facult and young physicians to insure awareness of the stimulating research challenge and opportunities which abound in Pediatric Nephrology. We know that our Symposiums are an effective vehicle for this purpose because, at one point, Th American Society and Sub-Board of Pediatric Nephrology made special arrangements for an increased number of physicians in General Pediatrics training to attend this Symposium. Credited to this exposure was a 30% increas in the number of trainees choosing Pediatric Nephrology and the resulting enhanced research interest. The 25th Seminar will feature a quarter-century overview of the field and clarification of present and future basic and clinical research needs. Guest faculty members have been invited to cover key subjects (molecular biology links to renal diseases, mineral bone metabolism, progressive renal disorders, renal failure, and renal replacement therapy) and to discuss relevant questions/concepts with each other and the registrants. Discussions will be recorded and transcribed, combined with faculty-submitted papers as presented, and printed in hard cover book form to be distributed worldwide to registrants, trainees, and others interested but unable to attend the Seminar.